linkin_park_junior_undergroundfandomcom-20200213-history
Pts.OF.Athrty
Pts.OF.Athrty '(pronounced ''Points of Authority) (stylized as '''PTS.OF.ATHRTY) is the second track, and the only single by American rock band Linkin Park from their first remix album Reanimation. The single itself was released on March 20, 2002. It is remixed by Jay Gordon of rock band Orgy. The single includes the tracks of H! Vltg3 (which features Evidence, DJ Babu and Pharoahe Monch), and a Marilyn Manson remix of By Myself (called Buy Myself). The remixes of "Points of Authority" and "High Voltage" are the same as those found on the standard release of Reanimation, while the remix of "By Myself" is a different version found only on the physical single, the Japanese version and on iTunes as a bonus track. There is also an alternate version of Jay Gordon's "Pts.OF.Athrty" remix, which surfaced on a Jay Gordon remix page in 2008. It is now known that this version is a demo of the song. There are two different endings to the song: on the album, the song holds out the long note and plays a reversed sample of "In the End", which leads up to "Enth E Nd". On the music video, the long note cuts off. Releases * Reanimation * "Pts.OF.Athrty" * "H! Vltg3/Pts.OF.Athrty" Music Video Main article; Pts.Of.Athrty (video). Track listing ;Pts.OF.Athrty ;H! Vltg3/Pts.OF.Athrty Lyrics Yo, yo/forfeit the game/before somebody else Takes you out of the frame/puts your name to shame Cover up your face/you can’t run the race The pace is too fast/you just won’t last You love the way I look at you While taking pleasure when the awful things you put me through You take away if I give in My life My pride is broken You like to think you’re never wrong (You like to think you’re never wrong) You have to act like you’re someone (You have to act like you’re someone) You want someone to hurt like you (You want someone to hurt like you) You wanna share what you’ve been through (You live what you’ve learn) You love the things I say I’ll do The way I’ll hurt myself again just to take it back at you You take away when I give in My life My pride is broken You like to think you’re never wrong (You like to think you’re never wrong) You have to act like you’re someone (You have to act like you’re someone) You want someone to hurt like you (You want someone to hurt like you) You wanna share what you’ve been through (You live what you’ve learn) Yo, yo/forfeit the game/before somebody else Takes you out of the frame/put your name to shame Cover up your face/you can’t run the race The pace is too fast/you just won’t last Forfeit the game/before somebody else Takes you out of the frame (frame)/put your name to shame Cover up your face/you (you) can’t run the race The pace is too fast/you just won’t last You like to think you’re never wrong (You like to think you’re never wrong) You have to act like you’re someone (You have to act like you’re someone) You want someone to hurt like you (You want someone to hurt like you) You wanna share what you’ve been through You like to think you’re never wrong (You like to think you’re never wrong) You have to act like you’re someone (You have to act like you’re someone) You want someone to hurt like you (You want someone to hurt like you) You wanna share what you’ve been through (You live what you’ve learn) Category:Linkin Park Singles Category:Linkin Park Songs